little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Chariot cards
The were trading cards produced during Shiny Chariot's magic performance career. Collecting them was very popular at the time. Description Chariot cards are collectible cards based both on Shiny Chariot's magic shows and on different creatures, locations, and artifacts of the magic world, many relevant to the life of Chariot. Each card has a large and striking illustration above their name with a description and their effects below. Being based off of real magical things, some include relevant spells. There are three types of cards: moon, star, and sun, determined by the symbol at the top of the card. The bottom left shows the cards cost in its respective mana type. The bottom right corner shows the cards offensive and defensive score (o/d). The design on the back is a yellow silhouette of Shiny Chariot holding the Shiny Arc against a dark brown background, along with magical symbols such as triskellions and her name inside a ring in the top of the card, also in yellow. Currently, Akko owns all the cards that have been made except the "A Believing Heart is Your Magic" premium card. The rare Shiny Rod card is her most precious belonging and her amulet. Known cards :-The Mushroom to awaken love in heart (恋する心を呼び覚ますキノコ) :-The Fountain of Polaris (ポラリスの泉) ::Type: Moon ::Description: Japanese 光差す道を示す魔法の泉は、 ルーナノヴァにぁる。 輝きを秘めた魔女に、 大いなる星々の魔カを与ぇる。 English The great magic fountain that reveals the path of light located at Luna Nova. It bestows the great magic power of the stars unto the witch with hidden radiance. ::Stats: 0/5 ::Cost: 4 :-Unicorn (ユニコーン) :-Pappiliodya (パピリオディア) ::Type: Moon ::Spell: Papillio fillio nymphodya ::Description: Japanese それは百二十年に一度の羽化の魔法。 見た人の胸に希望を灯すと言われている五大陸を渡る蝶々。 English The butterfly that travels the five continents. They emerge only once every 120 years, and legend says they bring hope to the hearts of all who behold them. ::Stats: 1/3 ::Cost: 2 :-Blue Moon (ブルームーン) :-Moonlit Witch (月光の魔女) :-Shiny Rod (シャイニィロッド) ::Type: Star ::Description: Japanese その杖で空をかき混ぜると, 光は集まり月と太陽が作られた。 溢れた雫が流れ出し天の川と星々になったのだ。 English With one swirl of her staff above her head, she gathered light to make the sun and moon. Droplets of magic expanded into the stars and Milky Way. ::Stats: 4/5 ::Cost: 5 :-Alcor (アルコル) ::Type: Star ::Description: Japanese その星の獣は、 強く輝く者に何き従ぅ。 シャィニィロシド が-めた者に呼ば れれば、 -河も時空も-ぇて現れる。 English ::Stats: 5/4 ::Cost: 5 :-Shiny Balai (シャイニィバレイ) (first seen in Sky War Stanship) ::Type: Star ::Description: Japanese 星海を定るー荕の光 English ::Stats: 5/1 ::Cost: 4 (accidentally written as sun mana) :-The Ancient Dragon (ブリトンの赤い竜) :-Sealed Giant (封印されし巨人) :-Wyvern (ヮィバ一ン) :-Mermaid (人魚) :-Planta Tartarica Barometz (バロメッツ) :-A Believing Heart is Your Magic (信じる心はあなたの魔法) ::Type: Star ::Description: Japanese 七つの星の、光の魔法。 光の海の、 七つの姿。 English Seven stars, the magic of light. The sea of light, the seven forms. ::Stats: X/X ::Cost: 5 :-Woodward (ウッドワード) :-Baharoa (バハロア) :-Pegasus (ペガサス) :-Horologium (ホロロギウムの間) Trivia *Physical versions are included with the series' home media releases, two cards per disc. **The premium card is included with the initial limited edition release of Volume 2. *The game is not playable as it is, for it lacks mana cards and abilities aren't listed on cards. This is alluded to by Sucy when she asks how Akko can use abilities not written on the card. Gallery c3mw3hA.jpg O8Dlmbv.jpg|The Alcor card Shariocardslwa18.png dianashinychariot.png unicor.jpg|The Unicorn card be0cb998.jpg|The rare Shiny Rod card and Akko's amulet premiumcardcropped.png|The "a believing heart is your magic" premium card C4YIoSHUcAAa2oS.jpg|The Fountain of Polaris card C7Rm7P7UwAA-sV8.jpg|The Blue Moon card ccc.png|The Moonlit Witch card goatplant.png|The Planta Tartarica Barometz card Samples 00000431.jpg 00000476.jpg 00000498.jpg 00000686.jpg 00000687 (1).jpg 00000688.jpg 00000689.jpg 00000707.jpg 20476508_2069309286630459_7628729424250209007_n.png es:Cartas de Shiny Chariot Category:Objects